


Microwaves and Close Shaves

by Hitch_Hiker



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy I guess, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voltron au, also it's my first time posting on here please be nice, i just really wanted this to be a thing aight, if you think there's gonna be other characters you're wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitch_Hiker/pseuds/Hitch_Hiker
Summary: Just a cute little getting together one-shot between you and everyone's favourite angsty paladin boy.





	Microwaves and Close Shaves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first time publishing anything on this site, so please be kind to me (I'm fragile aaa)  
> Originally wrote this for a friend during the break between s2 and s3 and just recently found it again.  
> So, here it is, enjoy! (and maybe leave a kudos if you enjoy it~ c:)

“I don’t know what any of these fancy symbols on the microwave mean!” I yelled to Keith, who was somewhere in the apartment, while I jabbed buttons randomly. 

He was probably still trying to figure out how to put up the one hundred and twenty piece wardrobe I’d bought on impulse from Ikea because it was cheap. He’d lectured me for over an hour that night until eventually I promised that yes, I’d take it back to the store the next day and no, I definitely wouldn’t try and construct it by myself at three in the morning while fuelled on black coffee.

So, that was a promise that I broke. No big deal.

A loud, exasperated sigh sounded from behind me and I turned around sheepishly. Keith was leaning in the doorway to the kitchen and I couldn’t help but smile as he stifled a yawn beneath his hand.

“Jesus Christ, (y/n). You don’t have to yell,”

He shuffled into the kitchen wearing his red dressing gown and the pair of lion paws slippers that I’d bought for him as a present last Christmas. His dumb, but surprisingly attractive, mullet was tied in a low ponytail, which was how he always wore it when he was sleeping. 

Great, so I woke him up.

With more patience than I would have in his position, he pushed me out of the way and examined the buttons on the new microwave. I took a somewhat reluctant step back and glanced around the rest of the kitchen.

It was a lot bigger than our last apartment’s kitchen; in fact every room in this new apartment was bigger than the last. It was one of the main reasons why we’d moved here in the first place. Keith and I had been sharing the same shitty apartment since our second year at university and I was glad to see the back of it. We’d actually met at Freshers’ week back in our first year at university when I quite literally bumped into him while checking out the hot, older guy running the football society.   
For me, it was love at first sight. 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t quite the same for him and he had cursed me out in Korean. 

That was the start of our completely unexpected friendship.

“Alright, I think I know how to work this thing now. Where did the instruction manual go anyway?”

I was pulled from my reminiscing to see Keith with his head actually inside the microwave. I couldn’t help but burst out laughing, causing him to jump and smack his head on the inside of the microwave.

He spat out a few choice curse words and I watched, breathing heavily and still chuckling, as he pulled his head out and scowled at me. “What the hell, (y/n)?” A small pout was threatening to form on his lips so I rolled my eyes and stood up straight.

“Sorry, sorry, but why the fuck would you put your head inside the microwave?”

“Because sometimes they stick the manual to the inside of the microwave. I don’t know! Maybe they don’t, but they should!”

I rolled my eyes at his stupid thought and walked over to the freezer. I pulled out a bag of frozen peas thinking he could use it to soothe the bump that was probably forming on his head. 

Without looking, I chucked the bag over my shoulder and laughed quietly at the muffled oomph sound that came from behind me. I shut the freezer and turned back to face Keith; he was holding the peas against his head and shivering slightly every time a cold drip of water rolled off the bag and landed on his exposed neck. He was also glaring daggers at me.

The microwave forgotten, I reached over and grabbed his hand so I could pull him into the lounge.

“Alright, buddy. You just sit down for a second.” I let go of his hand, which instantly felt wrong, even though I was used to it after all these years, and pushed his shoulders down so he was forced to sit on the sofa.

I could see a small smile threatening to pull at the sides of his mouth and I instantly knew what to say to make him happy again. “So do you want to do an MMM tonight?”

Keith laughed as he settled down into the sofa and I felt myself blush a little at the deep sound which never failed to surprise me. 

An MMM, or Marvel move marathon, was something that we’d nicknamed years ago after discovering our joint love of Captain America during our first few weeks of knowing each other.

“(y/n), how the hell do you have so much energy when you stay up so late every night? I mean, you do know that Netflix is available at all times of the day, right?”

I scoffed, ignoring him, as I plonked down on the sofa, turning my head slightly so that I could see his face. 

He looked tired and older than usual, which was probably no thanks to me, but he was still as handsome as ever. Some might even say he was pretty for a guy, but never to his face because that would be asking for a punch. I’d seen Keith get into a fight before and that definitely wasn’t something that I wanted to experience first-hand. 

The most stunning thing about him, however, were his eyes: they were a deep, soul wrenching indigo colour that was often mistaken for a dark grey, but in the right light you could clearly see the purple in them. They were beautiful and I didn’t realise I was staring until Keith cleared his throat and I turned away, my cheeks burning. 

If only I’d kept looking then I would have seen the small smile that flashed across his face before it turned sombre again. 

I heard him run a hand through his hair before he settled his arm on the side of the sofa.

“Anyway, I’d normally love to have a marathon but I actually have a date tonight.”

“Oh.” I felt my heart sink. 

This wasn’t the first time that he’d gone on a date, heck he’d had quite a few girlfriends in the time that I’d known him, but the thought of him with someone else never stopped hurting. I knew he could be a gentleman when he wanted to be, so whoever the lucky girl was, she was in for a good night. 

They’d probably go bowling first because Keith, although he’d never admit it, really loved bowling especially since he was so good at it. He’d once told me that he and his friends used to go bowling every weekend back in middle school which was how he got to be so good. Then, he’d take her to his favourite little Italian restaurant on the corner of Queens Avenue where he claimed that they served the ‘best goddamn spaghetti bolognese in all of England’. And after that? Well, it depended on the girl. Sometimes he’d come home the same night and sometimes he’d come home in the morning.

I let out a small sigh and turned to face the TV that was still on the news from when I’d eaten my breakfast earlier. The depressing news suited my depressing mood just fine.  
I hadn’t meant for Keith to hear me but I could see him watching me carefully out of the corner of my eye. I couldn’t quite read his expression though- it was one that I’d seen him wear a lot recently and had started a few months ago. 

I’d hoped that maybe Keith had stopped going on these blind dates that never worked out in the long run, but obviously I was wrong. In fact, for a while I was certain that he’d stopped because I couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been on a date. I also couldn’t remember the last time I’d been on a date but that was irrelevant. 

“So, who’s the lucky lady then? Anyone that I know?” I tried to appear nonchalant but Keith had known me for so long that there was no way it would fool him. Hopefully, it was just some random girl that I’d never have to meet.

He reached over with a shit-eating grin and pinched my cheeks.

“Awww, is someone jealous?”

I huffed and pushed his hands away, making him laugh.

“No, of course not. I’m just a little salty that you’re ditching me when we could be christening our new apartment with the first of many MMMs.”

“Well, to answer your question then, it is someone that you know.”

Oh no. Well this officially sucked.

Suddenly, Keith shuffled closer to me on the sofa until our thighs were ever so slightly brushing. My eyes widened. He appeared to be deep in thought as he studied my face, and I could’ve sworn he lingered when looking at my lips but maybe my mind was biased. 

Then his gaze met mine. 

Those beautiful eyes looked deep into mine and it was all I could do to stop myself from melting into a puddle right there and then. There was something incredibly passionate about Keith’s eyes, they always shone with emotions, but the ones I could see now were foreign and I didn’t even know where to begin with sorting them out. 

My face was probably bright red now and I went to turn away but his hand moved and gently held my cheek to keep me still. “You know them, (y/n), because, well… it’s you.”

Wow Keith, you’re so smooth, was my first sarcastic thought and then my brain pretty much malfunctioned. I felt my mouth drop open slightly in shock and I just about managed to force out my next word,

“What?”

Keith smiled softly, a dimple popping in his left cheek, and a, dare I say, loving look crossed his face. Slowly, almost cautiously, he put his arm around my shoulders and leaned in closer.

“I’m asking if you’d do me the honour of going on a date with me.” His voice was slightly deeper than usual and I almost ruined the whole moment by giggling uncontrollably. But I reined the need in.

I couldn’t believe this was finally happening. Wait, what if it was just a prank? I’d be totally crushed. I narrowed my eyes slightly and tried to see if there was any mischief in his expression, but all I could see was hope and excitement.

“Before I answer that, I need to know something,” I began, watching as his nose scrunched up adorably in confusion.

“Alright, shoot.”

“What changed for you to suddenly ask me out?”

Keith looked thoughtful for a moment and when he started to speak his voice was slow, like he was trying incredibly hard to put his thoughts into words correctly.

“I think I just realised how truly special you are to me. We’ve known each other for so long and recently I realised that I’ve mistakenly been labelling my true feelings for you as nothing more than our close friendship. But you’re so much more than that to me, (y/n). Yes, you’re my best friend but, shit, I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you and I’m not going to deny that anymore.”

“Fucking hell, Keith. You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to say that,” I admitted with a small sigh of happiness. Before I could start crying or doing something equally as embarrassing, I quickly continued, “So where are you going to be taking me? I swear to god if you take me-“

“Bowling and then to my favourite Italian restaurant?” Keith cut in as he placed a finger against my lips. “Actually, I was thinking that we could go and see the new Wolverine movie at the cinema and then get ice cream on the way home.”

I placed a tiny kiss on the tip of his finger and had to hold back a smile at the goofy, shocked expression on his face.

“That sounds perfect.”


End file.
